


sculpted (adj.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Emotional Intimacy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daniel is still self conscious about his leg, peggy is out to prove he doesn't need to be, split about half and half because I am incapable of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Jack was finally out of the woods. He would be okay, and now all Peggy wanted to do was go home and sleep for a week. She walked over to Daniel, who was coming out of his office, the same weary look on his face... she felt, rather than heard, him sigh.Peggy and Daniel go home together and reveal more of themselves to one another.





	sculpted (adj.)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine!

Jack was finally out of the woods. He would be okay, and now all Peggy wanted to do was go home and sleep for a week. She walked over to Daniel, who was coming out of his office, the same weary look on his face. She felt a surge of empathy for him. There were clicks of heel and crutch across the wooden floor as the two met, pulling each other into a tired embrace. She rested her head on his chest, and she felt, rather than heard, him sigh.

“Let's go home.” 

She replied with a nod, yawning as she did so. The tired pair soon reached the car and through an unspoken agreement Peggy didn’t say anything when Daniel turned the car towards his house and not towards Howard’s. The day had been a frustrating one, and she could see the slight limp creeping into his gait, so with a Yes ma’am and a chuckle he was instructed to take the weight off (and maybe the leg too, she said with a wink) and sit down while I make dinner. A couple of friendly jabs at her cooking skills (or lack thereof) meant that she was soon out of the living room, determined to prove him wrong. 

Daniel’s mind wandered to the task of taking his leg off. In and of itself, it wasn’t a hard task to achieve, but the emotional baggage that came with it was something he’d rather not unpack. Really, he needed to do was unbuckle both belts, doff the prosthesis and pull the pants back up. If he was alone, he may have not put the pants back on, but that seemed a bit forward with company in the house.

Why was he so scared of it? Peggy had made it very clear that she didn’t care he was missing a piece, as she so lovingly put it. It was almost refreshing to hear someone talk about it so casually, as if it didn’t matter. And yet it still weighed on him as much as the actual leg weighed. He carried it around with him, not as shame, not really, but as a subtle awareness that others may think of him as lesser. And when you live in that all the time it rubs off. Was it insecurity, that held him back? He looked over at his second crutch at the end of the couch and it gave him the answer. He didn’t want Peggy to see him as dependant, as needing cared for, as weak. He didn’t want to have to pick it up and use it.

His leg was really starting to throb now, though. Oh to hell with it, he thought, if this thing was gonna last she’d have to see him doffed at some point. There were some pins within reach on the coffee table, he could at least be presentable and tidy. Tillie had said that even the empty space had been an adjustment for the eyes, no need to assault Peggy with what was now almost certainly a red raw mess just yet.

He reached for his small box of creams, stashed in the magazine holder for exhausted moments such as this, took off his pants and doffed the prosthesis, carefully inspecting the tender skin underneath. Going through the motions, lotion, rub, cream, rub, inspect, his mind wandered to the kitchen, or rather, the person in there. 

“Daniel, where is the parsley? Is it the second pot on the left?” Peggy shouted through to him.

He called back the affirmative, and just as he was reaching for the pins, a tray with two plates of shepards pie and a couple of beers appeared. He noticed the sprigs of parsley as garnish.

“You had some mince leftover,” she supplied casually, by way of an explanation. 

Taking the plate in one hand and a fork in the other, they dug in.

“Mmph! I may have to slightly reconsider my opinion on your cooking!” he said between mouthfuls.

“I mean, cutting up potatoes isn’t what I would call advanced,”

“But still, this is what I would call passable,” he replied, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Oi, watch it,” she retorted goodnaturedly, but he noticed she glowed a bit anyway.

There was an extended period of silence, where nothing was heard but the scraping of cutlery on plates and the occasional gulp. Peggy put the plate down and stifled a yawn, rather ineffectively, by stretching. 

“You want a blanket, Peg? Cupboard in the hall, second door on the left.”

She got up, bringing his hand up with hers, keeping focus on his face. “You want one too?”

He paused for a moment. “No, thank you, but if you could bring me the book from that side table that would be much appreciated,”

She nodded and collected them, returning moments later, immediately curling herself up beside him, head rested on his shoulder.

He laid his head on top of hers and tried to focus on his book. It was proving more difficult than expected, feeling her warmth close to him and her breath slow to a gentle in-out, but the delicate world building of Tolkien kept him captive. When the chapter let him go what could have been a half hour later, he could still feel her small breaths against his shoulder. He shifted to press a chaste kiss on her forehead, but before he could properly return to his book he found himself caught in something decidedly less chaste. He partially returned the sentiment, before pulling away, foreheads still touching.

“I thought you were asleep,” he murmured breathlessly.

“Evidently not,” she countered, eyes twinkling.

He couldn’t resist. He dove back in, tongue begging for entry. Once granted he explored cautiously, tentatively at first, then with more confidence. She moaned. He wanted to memorise every part of her. Hands floated to hips and shoulders, bringing, or rather pulling, bodies closer together. She pawed at his cheeks, holding him close, and he turned to face her, bodies pressed against each other. Turning his attention back to her soft lips, he took in everything; the way she felt against him, the gentle pressure of her tongue against his, a delicate dance, the way her hips slid back and forth under his grip. He felt the intensity rise, and then she was straddling him. His body reacted to that. He just hoped she wouldn’t feel pressured by the appearance of such reactions. Lifting his hands to her face, he pressed bruising kisses to her lips and neck, suckling softly, eliciting the most delicious moans. She pawed at his shirt, struggling at the buttons. He pulled away again, stilling her hands under his own. Looking into her questioning eyes, all of his own insecurities came rushing in.

“You sure?”

“Yes, of course, Daniel,”

“It’s just… I haven’t… not since… ”

“That’s okay, I haven’t either, not since Fred tried to - well, that’s a different story, you don’t need to hear about that right now.” A strange expression crossed her face. “Where is it most comfortable for you?”

He hadn’t even thought of that. Here was okay, he supposed, but more, um, vigorous activity could be problematic. The bedroom, then. 

He motioned in the direction of his bed, and glanced at the second crutch, still taunting him from the corner. Peggy followed his gaze. 

“Do you want to use me instead?”

Wrapping both arms around her waist, he shook his head.

“Nah, I can use the skirting board,”

He ended up using her as a balancing post nonetheless, which worked up until the point where Peggy tripped over a corner of the carpet and they both went hurtling onto the bed. A moment of surprise, then she giggled.

If you had told Daniel a year ago Peggy Carter giggled, he wouldn’t have believed you. Not that he would believe this whole evening possible, either.

“You’re so beautiful, Peg,”

She answered by capturing his face in another fervent kiss, before straddling him again and pulling at his buttons. He pulled his shirt untucked, then turned his focus onto unzipping her dress, pawing at her back in growing desperation. She pulled his shirt off him, and guided his hands downwards, smiling impishly. Slipping out, she let him continue to fumble at her bra straps and girdle. She took the brief opportunity to admire what was in front of her, before very purposefully placing her hands on his beltline, looking up to him for a reaction. 

“Is this okay?” she said softly.

“I am apprehensive, but I trust you. It’s not pretty.” 

“But you are.”

She got to work on his fly, stopping only briefly to let him thread her undergarments off her arms. 

With a final look of confirmation from him, she pulled the pants away to reveal his tented boxers.

She pulled them down slowly, only slightly distracted by him fondling her now exposed nipples, kneeled and arched her back, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her sides.

He was sculpted everywhere. She supposed it was a combination of a bachelor's diet and his work that meant he was very lean and perfectly muscular, if she did say so herself. His crutch arm was particularly so, but really the reason for that was obvious. She kissed her way down, from the well of his collarbone, through the smooth trough of his sternum and torso and deliberately skipping his already hard length.

“I'll get back to that,” she whispered huskily.

She travelled down his leg to the stump where she looked up at him for confirmation. He nodded. It, too, had a strangely sculpted quality about it. The deep red channels of scar tissue, inflamed from the day, were firm under her fingers as she ran a pad over each and every branch, gently kissing after where they trailed. She worked her way back up the leg, massaging the muscles she knew would be sore. He began to caress the top of her hands, and she looked up at his face. She was almost taken aback by the mix of emotions she found there - desire, curiosity, and something like reverence, all etched into his features.

He ran his hands through her hair and reached down her body as she came up to meet him. He took his time feeling every part of her torso and kneaded her breasts, while she met his lips with bruising kisses. He ran his thumbs down her midriff and started to tease at her opening, running his fingers around in circles, getting closer to her nub with every cycle. She could hardly think, but her one thought was that she had to show Daniel how much she loved every part of him. So, she re-positioned herself so that she was in place to run her tongue up his member and flick at the end, tasting the beading precum. She only managed to get a couple of strokes in, before there was a low groan and he moaned out fragments of a sentence - 

“Peg… need you… inside…”

“Condom first.”

“Top drawer,” he panted.

They both shuffled back, an awkward mash of limbs, before Peggy could reach into the drawer and fish it out. Making quick work of the packet, she fumbled with the end and took a painstakingly long time to slide it down his prick. What sweet torture.

“I’m gonna… please… ” 

Noticing her own wetness and the coil steadily building in her stomach, she happily obliged. She captured his lips in another passionate kiss as his hands returned to her clit, guiding her onto him. He positioned his tip at her entrance and they caught each other’s eyes, checking the other was still okay, before he plunged into her. The sensation was blinding and Peggy nearly screamed, although the moan that escaped was almost as loud. Daniel could feel her pulsing around him and it was driving him to the edge. Through the haze he could only think that he wanted to make sure she was satisfied too, so his hand returned to the circular motions that had produced such loud results earlier. She moaned in response to his ministrations, as the last of her restraint gave out and she shuddered arching her back, spasms rocking her body, which was just enough to send him over the edge as well. He went limp under her, sated.

Collapsing beside him, she sighed. He slid an arm underneath her shoulder and she accepted the gesture, curling into his chest. His scent felt like, like the coming home after a long day, like calm in the middle of a storm, like safety. The thought rose unbidden in her mind that it wouldn’t be too bad to live the rest of her life with this man, surprising even her. 

Unbeknownst to her, Daniel was having that same thought, only worded slightly differently. It wasn't a thought either of them wanted to share with the other just yet. But soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been a long time in the making! I started this in 2017, so I hope the difference in writing style isn't too obvious. I normally write in a frenzy; idea to publishing happens within a week, so this is the first one I've sat on for a while. I hope it's been worth it!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @a-wonderingmind :)


End file.
